Missin' Melody
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Presente de amigo secreto para Juliane.chan] Reizo Inu no Taisho esteve perdido por muito tempo dentro de si mesmo. Talvez ele precise de algo para encontrálo novamente, uma suave melodia que o guie de volta para tudo o que ele perdeu. [IzaTaisho]
1. Aulas de Piano

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Missin' Melody**

**Capítulo Um: Aulas de Piano**

**Presente de Amigo Secreto para Juliane.chan**

**_Revisado por Palas Lis_**

O tempo estava ótimo para uma caminhada naquela manhã. O sol de primavera ainda não estava tão forte e os ventos sopravam levemente os galhos das grandes árvores de cerejeira dos parques de Tokyo. Talvez fosse ainda melhor se a caminhada fosse em uma praia, sem maiores preocupações ou nem trabalho, apenas para relaxar, mas as coisas infelizmente não eram bem assim.

A manhã era de domingo e estava voltando do trabalho no momento. Tivera que passar a noite toda no hospital na companhia de uma jovem paciente que estava com pneumonia. Por vezes, isso acontecia. Pelo menos a garota estava melhor. Sim, uma _garota_ de dez anos apenas. Fazia algum tempo que trabalhava como enfermeira no hospital central de Tokyo. Era bem grande e atendia a um largo número de pessoas. Atuava especialmente na ala de pediatria, como enfermeira.

Não tinha necessariamente do que reclamar. Gostava de cuidar de crianças e, às vezes, elas eram bem mais resistentes do que os adultos. Quando sabia o jeito certo de tratá-las, poderiam aceitar a ajuda bem mais rápido também. Também não podia negar que era um trabalho cansativo, e principalmente porque trabalhava mais no horário da noite. Portanto, naquele momento queria apenas chegar até sua casa e deitar em sua cama para dormir pelo menos até a hora do almoço.

Depois de andar mais uns cinco minutos da estação de metrô, parou diante de uma pequena loja de instrumentos musicais de primeiro andar. Além da vitrine, dava pra ver alguns poucos instrumentos clássicos que estavam em exibição ali. A porta ficava bem ao lado da vitrine e estava no momento fechada e trancada à chave. As coisas lá dentro estavam bem calmas também, como era visível através da vidraça.

Ela olhou sua aparência parcialmente refletida no vidro e viu que realmente precisava de um descanso. Seus bonitos olhos castanhos claros estavam rodeados por profundas marcas escuras acentuadas sobre a pele clara. Os cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Eram tão longos que certamente ela achara difícil amarrá-los num coque. A franja era cortada em duas camadas diferentes e no momento caíam desleixadamente sobre seus olhos.

Ela evitou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios e buscou a bolsa para encontrar a chave do local. Depois de uns minutos, estava abrindo a porta da pequena loja e entrando, voltando a fechá-la depois disso.

Olhou ao redor ao entrar. O lugar estava pouco iluminado pela luz do sol que ultrapassava as vidraças, mas era o suficiente para ver como estava em perfeito estado. Alguém estivera arrumando aquele lugar pouco tempo atrás.

A mulher deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse de seus lábios e então, andou até o fundo da loja. Passou pelo balcão do vendedor e entrou por uma porta que ficava bem no canto esquerdo da parede. Andou por um estreito corredor e subiu as escadas que levavam até o primeiro andar. Ao chegar lá em cima, deixou a bolsa e um casaco que vinha carregando nos braços sobre uma mesinha no canto do novo corredor.

Andou até um portal que sabia dar para a cozinha e não se impressionou ao ver um homem ali, virado para a pia, com o que parecia ser uma chaleira em mãos. Ele estava um tanto quanto curvado e dava pra ver apenas os ralos cabelos grisalhos penteados cuidadosamente para trás.

– Otou-san, sabia que hoje é um dia de domingo? – ela perguntou, encostada à batente da porta, ainda observando o senhor.

– Ah, Izayoi… não percebi que tinha chegado. – o senhor se virou para encarar a mulher com os pequenos olhos escuros parcialmente abertos. A aparência dele realmente não mostrava a sua idade, parecia mais velho do que realmente era, tinha um semblante cansado de quem já tinha visto muita coisa durante a vida. – Sente-se, acabei de preparar um chá.

– O senhor não devia se esforçar tanto. – ela disse, seguindo até uma das mesas e bocejando discretamente.

– Talvez isso seja uma coisa de família. – o senhor respondeu no mesmo tom calmo de voz. – E eu não estou tão velho assim. Ainda tenho muito tempo de vida até que você se case.

– Não fale essas coisas, otou-san. – a mulher sorriu, aceitando o chá que ele lhe servia.

– E como foi o trabalho? – ele sentou-se, tentando começar uma conversa com a filha.

– Uma paciente da minha ala ficou muito mal essa noite. Está com pneumonia. – Izayoi respondeu, levando a xícara até os lábios. – Ela não dormiu direito a noite toda. Só conseguiu melhorar agora cedo. Por isso demorei tanto.

– Entendo.

– E o senhor, esteve limpando a loja enquanto eu não chegava, não foi? – ela o olhou acusadora. – Já disse que eu posso fazer isso, e hoje é domingo, não precisava ter se importado.

– Iza, você tem o seu trabalho, não precisa se importar mesmo com a loja. Eu cuido dela como sempre fiz todos esses anos. – o senhor retrucou. – Agora, você deve ir descansar. Passou a noite inteira acordada e ontem também não dormiu direito.

– Mas a loja…

– Pra cama, Matsumoto Izayoi, agora. – o senhor disse, num tom que parecia bem autoritário.

– Hai, hai. – ela finalmente concordou.

– Boa menina. – seu pai respondeu, agora com um sorriso simples no rosto. – Durma bem.

Izayoi apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu para fora da cozinha. Passou pela sala de estar e logo adentrou um pequeno corredor com três portas. Entrou na primeira delas e se deparou com um quarto pouco espaçoso. Tinha uma cama de solteiro encostada à parede no lado esquerdo e do lado direito havia uma escrivaninha e um guarda-roupa. Havia também uma janela que ficava bem na parede contrária à da porta. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela andou até o guarda-roupa, descalçando os sapatos com os próprios pés e deixando-os largados no meio do quarto. Pegou uma toalha e saiu, indo até a segunda porta do corredor.

Demorou-se pelo menos uns dez minutos no banho e então, saiu indo direto pra o quarto. Vestiu-se rapidamente com um vestido leve e andou até a cama. Fechou as janelas para deixar o quarto escuro e em poucos minutos havia adormecido.

Assim como tinha imaginado, só acordou por volta da hora do almoço, e seu pai ainda precisara chamá-la. Precisou levantar completamente a contragosto. E quando chegou à cozinha, a comida estava preparada também com mesa posta.

– Eu queria saber cozinhar melhor que o senhor. – Izayoi brincou, assim que se sentou à mesa. Seu pai tinha virado um especialista na cozinha desde a morte de sua mãe.

– Como se já não soubesse. – o homem terminou de colocar a comida na mesa e sentou-se também.

Eles almoçaram tranqüilamente, conversando sobre alguns assuntos fúteis enquanto isso. Fazia alguns dias que homem da casa parecia um tanto quanto preocupado com alguma coisa. Claro que ela não sabia o que era e, se perguntasse, ele não lhe responderia. Mesmo com seus vinte e sete anos continuava a morar com o seu único parente vivo, cuidando mais dele do que de si mesma. Nem conseguia se lembrar a última vez que saíra para um encontro, tão preocupada ficava com a saúde do pai e com o sustento dos dois e daquela loja de instrumentos musicais.

Quando terminaram o almoço, ela precisou praticamente expulsar o pai da cozinha para que ele fosse descansar e ela cuidasse de todo o resto, lavar os pratos e organizar a casa. Sorriu consigo mesma diante das ações preocupadas dele enquanto lavava a louça. Não se arrependia nem um dia de ter ficado com ele até o momento. Quando finalmente terminou o serviço, andou direto até o pequeno corredor que dava nas escadas. Desceu-as rapidamente e logo estava na loja de instrumentos mais uma vez.

Ela passou pelo balcão e percorreu os olhos pela sala, detendo-os num instrumento em particular que tomava grande parte da pequena loja. Sorriu e andou até lá. O piano de cauda parecia muito novo, quase brilhava, principalmente por conta de todo o cuidado que ela e o pai tinham com ele. Era certamente um dos instrumentos mais preciosos que tinham, especialmente por seu valor sentimental.

Sentou-se no pequeno banco e fitou as teclas por um segundo. Mais um pouco e deixou que seus dedos começassem a tocar as notas habilmente. A melodia era suave e invadia todo o ambiente. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que seus dedos continuassem a produzir a mesma melodia harmoniosa. Seus olhos fecharam e ela se concentrou ainda mais na música. Fazia tanto tempo que não parava para tocar piano. Estava sempre tão ocupada com o trabalho ou cansada dele que ficava difícil.

Por vários minutos seguintes ela apenas continuou a tocar, sem se preocupar com qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer ao seu redor. Não percebeu realmente quanto tempo tinha se passado ao terminar a melodia, apenas abriu os olhos e repousou os dedos sobre o teclado do piano, sem produzir som algum. Teria ficado observando-os, caso um som peculiar não tivesse lhe chamado a atenção.

Quando virou o rosto para o balcão, seu pai estava batendo palmas.

– Você continua ótima, como sempre. – ele fez questão de comentar, apoiando-se no balcão.

– Achei que estava mais enferrujada. – ela disse, abaixando a proteção do teclado e se virando para o pai, ainda sentada. – E também achei que o senhor estava descansando.

– Eu não preciso descansar. – ele disse, tossindo levemente. – Vou ter tempo suficiente quando morrer.

– Não fale desse jeito, otou-san. – Izayoi o repreendeu, não recebendo nada mais que um sorriso como resposta. – É melhor voltarmos lá pra cima. Já disse que não é pra ficar subindo e descendo essas escadas toda hora.

– Não, toque mais alguma coisa. – ele pediu, antes mesmo que ela pudesse se levantar. – Estava bom escutar o piano de novo. Faz tempo que ele está parado.

– Certo, então.

Novamente ela se posicionou e depois de levantar a proteção, tocou as melodias que sempre estavam vivas em sua memória. Sequer precisava de qualquer tipo de partitura, nem mesmo para aquelas mais difíceis que aprendera com sua mãe muito tempo atrás.

Durante o resto da tarde, os dois apenas ficaram conversando na loja e tocando outras músicas conhecidas. Só quando escureceu eles voltaram a subir para preparar o jantar e dormir mais tarde. O senhor Matsumoto ainda foi dormir mais cedo do que Izayoi que ficou assistindo televisão enquanto olhava as cartas que estavam empilhadas sobre a mesinha de centro desde a sexta-feira.

Passou as cobranças da conta de luz e telefone, poderia dar conta delas rapidamente quando recebesse ainda naquela semana, mas seus olhos se detiveram numa terceira cobrança. Pelo visto, o aluguel da casa estava atrasado há dois meses, e aquilo era um pequeno grande problema. Se deixasse passar mais um mês, com certeza receberiam um aviso de despejo. Sabia que a única conta que ficava sob a responsabilidade do pai era aquela, pagar o aluguel. Contudo, com as parcelas atrasadas, talvez as coisas se complicassem ainda mais.

Aquilo era uma bela prova de que as coisas na loja de instrumentos não estavam indo nada bem. Ela suspirou pesadamente com a conta em mãos. Não fazia idéia de como fazer para cobrir aqueles gastos. Pelo visto seria bom dobrar as horas extras que fazia no hospital ou então começar a trabalhar fixo durante a noite também, mesmo sabendo que ainda assim não ganharia o suficiente.

Ficou rolando de um lado a outro na cama, tentando achar alguma solução viável para os problemas financeiros, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Acabou adormecendo sem nenhuma solução em mente, e também não queria comentar aquilo com seu pai, sabia que ele provavelmente estivera fazendo o melhor para tentar esconder aquilo dela e dar um jeito sozinho. O melhor a fazer era achar a solução antes de comentar com ele.

Daquela vez, ela acordou depois de um longo sono, com o som do despertador bem ao seu lado. Ainda eram seis da manhã, mas devia começar a se arrumar para chegar ao hospital pelo menos antes das 7h30min. Arrumou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu e preparou um desjejum rápido. Apenas quando pegou a bolsa e as chaves de casa, percebeu que seu pai tinha acordado.

– Ah, ohayou, otou-san. – ela o cumprimentou, andando até ele rapidamente. – Bom, eu tenho que me apressar, talvez eu chegue um pouco mais tarde hoje, depende de como as coisas lá no hospital estão. Vejo o senhor depois.

– Bom trabalho, Iza. – ele desejou, quando a mulher depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha direita e correu até as escadas, para sair de casa.

Quando olhou o relógio, eram quase sete horas. Devia se apressar até a estação de metrô para não perder o horário. Quando finalmente chegou à plataforma de embarque, depois de passos realmente apressados, o seu metrô estava quase indo embora. Conseguiu embarcar por sorte, ou só teria o próximo meia hora depois.

Estava mais aliviada, segurando-se a uma das barras de ferro, sem nenhum lugar livre para se sentar. Não havia muitas pessoas de pé, e não demorou a escutar uma conhecida voz chamando por seu nome.

– Iza!

Ela virou o rosto para encarar uma mulher que estava sentada a alguns passos de distância de onde ela estava. A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, amarrados cuidadosamente num coque baixo, seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos. Vestia uma saia social que ia até os joelhos, sapatos sociais, uma camisa branca de botões e um blazer por cima. Ela segurava uma pasta sobre suas pernas e olhava sorridente para Izayoi.

– Ah, ohayo, Amano. – Izayoi andou alguns passos até ficar de frente para a mulher. – Como vai você?

– Estou muito bem. – a mulher respondeu. – Faz tempo que não falo com você. Como andam as coisas? Tudo bem com seu pai?

– Sim, ele é teimoso, mas acho que está tudo bem. – Izayoi disse, quase forçando um sorriso ao lembrar-se das contas.

– Tem certeza? – Amano perguntou, notando o sorriso forçado da mulher. – Não está com uma cara assim tão feliz.

– Mesmo? – Izayoi perguntou, tentando se safar das questões dela. – Acho que tem razão.

– Tem alguma coisa que não me contou? – a mulher que estava sentada perguntou, prestando atenção nas expressões da amiga. – Olha que eu te conheço desde a faculdade, hein!

– É, você me conhece. – Izayoi confirmou, sentindo o metrô começar a parar e algumas pessoas se levantaram para descer. Ela aproveitou e sentou ao lado da amiga, descansando as pernas finalmente.

– Então, qual a preocupação?

– Contas. – Izayoi respondeu, virando o rosto para encarar a amiga. – Elas são a preocupação de todo mundo. Acabei de descobrir que estamos com o aluguel atrasado há dois meses.

– Nossa, isso é ruim. – Amano comentou, percebendo que a preocupação era realmente bem grande.

– Vou ver se arrumo mais horas extras no hospital. – Izayoi disse, vagamente. – Eu acabo dando um jeito.

– Bom, eu espero que sim. – a outra mulher sorriu, encorajadora, percebendo que o metrô ia fazer mais uma parada. – É minha hora de descer agora. Vamos marcar um dia para sair por aí.

– Certo, eu ligo pra você depois. – Izayoi concordou, seguindo-a com os olhos.

Elas apenas trocaram acenos até que Amano desceu do metrô, deixando Izayoi para esperar mais uns dez minutos até a sua parada. Ia ser mais um dia apenas na sua rotina, como sempre.

Quando chegou ao hospital, seguiu direto até o quarto da jovem garota que estava com pneumonia no dia anterior, confirmando a melhora dela. Trabalhou o resto do dia até o final da tarde, como era costume, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse dar uma solução definitiva aos seus problemas financeiros.

O resto da semana não foi muito diferente. Era quinta-feira e nem tinha conseguido comentar aquilo com seu pai, do mesmo jeito que ele parecia não querer contar nada a ela. Tinha chegado do trabalho há pouco tempo e estava sentada assistindo televisão, enquanto seu pai terminava de fechar a loja de instrumentos, quando ouviu o telefone tocar na mesinha perto da parede.

– Alô? – ela atendeu ao segundo toque.

– _Iza? Aqui é a Amano…_ – ouviu a conhecida voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

– Ah, tudo bem com você? – Izayoi sorriu ao reconhecer a voz.

– _Tudo ótimo, e você? Já conseguiu resolver os problemas?_ – Amano falava num tom um pouco animado para quem devia estar preocupada com a situação da amiga.

– Ainda não, mas vou achar um jeito.

– _Você ainda toca piano, não é? Eu lembro que tocava muito bem quando estávamos na faculdade, ou será que já esqueceu?_

– Eu toco… – Izayoi respondeu, um tanto confusa com a pergunta súbita da mulher, afinal o que o piano tinha a ver com a conversa anterior delas? – Por que está perguntando?

– _Porque eu acabei de resolver seus problemas. Você vai dar aulas de piano, então, vai dar pra pagar o aluguel rapidinho! _– Amano respondeu, animada com a idéia.

Izayoi não conseguiu se conter e soltou uma pequena risada.

– Amano, de onde você tirou essa idéia? – ela perguntou, curiosa. – Eu não vou dar aulas de piano, mulher.

– _Ah, você vai, sim. E fique preparada porque Myouga-sama vai aí para ver se você é adequada para ser a nova professora de piano dos Taisho._ – Amano falou, confundindo completamente a cabeça de Izayoi.

– Do que você está falando? Professora de piano? De onde tirou isso? – ela tornou a perguntar, deixando que a risada sumisse.

– _Esses dias eu escutei que o meu chefe está procurando por um professor de piano para dar aulas particulares ao filho dele. Daí eu lembrei que você tocava piano, e muito bem. Acredite, ele é bem rico e pode pagar hora-aula pra você muito bem. Isso vai ajudar para poder pagar o aluguel. Eu já indiquei você ao assistente pessoal dele, Myouga-sama, e até dei o endereço. Ele disse que amanhã de tarde deve estar passando por aí para falar com você. Então, esteja em casa e esteja preparada_. – Amano falou tudo em uma velocidade que por pouco Izayoi não deixara todo o fio da conversa escapar.

– Amano, você é maluca. – foi a única coisa que Izayoi conseguiu dizer naquele minuto. – Que idéia é essa de dar aulas de piano? Eu não sou uma professora de piano!

– _A partir de agora é._ – a outra insistiu. – _Sua mãe era professora de piano e você aprendeu tudo antes mesmo de começar a andar, então isso vai ser moleza. Não reclame e apenas aceite o trabalho, eu sei que vai ajudar._

– Mas…

– _Eu posso ligar para Myouga-sama e confirmar o encontro amanhã?_

Izayoi parou pensativa por um tempo. Realmente a possibilidade de ser professora particular de piano não era uma coisa que tivesse passado pela sua cabeça durante toda a sua vida, mas, naquele momento, parecia até uma opção bem viável.

– _Iza? Você ainda 'tá aí? Responde, mulher!_ – Amano falou, depois dos minutos de silêncio por parte da amiga.

– Estou, estou. – ela respondeu rapidamente, saindo de seu transe temporário.

– _E então, vai aceitar o trabalho?_

– Certo. – Izayoi finalmente concordou, nem pensando duas vezes no assunto, era como se a resposta tivesse saído completamente automática.

– _Que ótimo! Vou confirmar com Myouga-sama. Pode esperar preparada amanhã. Já tenho a solução dos seus problemas._

– Obrigada. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar no momento. Se aquela idéia maluca desse certo, seria ótimo poder ganhar dinheiro fazendo mais uma das coisas que mais gostava.

– _Não foi nada. Fico feliz de poder ajudar_. – Amano respondeu, do outro lado da linha. – _Até outro dia, então. Ja ne._

– Ja. – Izayoi respondeu, recolocando o telefone no gancho.

Ela ainda ficou parada por uns minutos, fitando o telefone como se aquilo não tivesse acabado de acontecer. Dar aulas de piano era a última coisa na qual poderia pensar no momento, mas poderia vir a ser bem útil.

Mesmo depois de desligar o telefone, continuou a fitar a parede incerta. E se não fosse boa o suficiente? Afinal, era pra ser professora particular de uma grande família, pelo visto. Todavia, agora que tinha concordado com Amano – mesmo tendo sido uma coisa quase subconsciente – não tinha mais volta.

Pouco tempo depois o seu pai apareceu subindo as escadas depois de fechar a loja. Apenas naquele momento ela lembrou que precisava se levantar para preparar o jantar. Os dois fizeram a refeição em silêncio na maior parte do tempo; ambos sempre concentrados em alguma coisa que estava além do assunto que tratavam na mesa.

Izayoi ainda foi dormir com aquela esperança de arrumar um bom emprego logo no dia seguinte, portanto, tinha que pensar em sair mais cedo do trabalho e estar em casa pelo menos para o almoço. Amano tinha comentado sobre o homem aparecer durante a tarde, mas não tinha falado nada sobre o horário que ele apareceria.

Mesmo depois de uma noite de sono e um despertador a fazendo acordar tão cedo na manhã, a primeira coisa que Izayoi podia se lembrar no momento era sobre dar aulas de piano. Não teve chance de encontrar Amano no metrô indo ao trabalho, mas assim que chegou, certificou-se de que trabalharia apenas até o horário do almoço. Seria tão mais fácil se Amano tivesse lhe dado o telefone do tal homem para marcar uma hora certa.

Por volta do meio-dia, ela recolheu sua bolsa e trocou a usual roupa branca por uma saia que ia além dos joelhos e uma camisa simples de botões. Saiu do hospital despedindo-se dos colegas de trabalho e em poucos minutos estava na rua, a caminho da estação do metrô. Quando parou para atravessar a rua até a conhecida estação, viu um suntuoso carro negro passando bem à sua frente.

Não conseguiu evitar pensar que talvez fosse aquele tipo de carro que encontrasse na casa em que poderia trabalhar. _"Pare de pensar besteiras, Iza. Nem sabe se vai mesmo dar aulas de piano, devia se concentrar nas horas extras no hospital e não começar a sair mais cedo do trabalho"_, ela pensava, enquanto seus olhos certificavam-se de que o caminho estava livre para atravessar a rua.

Cerca de vinte minutos e ela desembarcou, arrumando os cabelos num coque desleixado ao começar a subir as escadas para sair da estação de metrô. Estava tão cansada do trabalho que se pudesse, aproveitaria aquela tarde apenas para descansar, mas seria um tanto quanto impossível, tão ansiosa se encontrava no momento. Ao chegar até a loja, seu pai estava limpando o balcão e não prestou atenção na entrada dela.

– Quantas vezes o senhor limpou esse balcão hoje, otou-san? – Izayoi perguntou, debruçando-se sobre o balcão e fazendo seu pai se sobressaltar com a surpresa.

– Iza… o que faz aqui tão cedo? Não devia chegar só mais tarde? – ele perguntou, sentando-se numa cadeira bem ao lado do caixa.

– É, mas a Amano me arrumou um tipo de _entrevista_ de novo emprego. – Izayoi respondeu, sorridente. – Então, precisei voltar um pouco mais cedo, vou ver se dá certo.

– Entrevista de emprego? Mas, por que quer um novo emprego? Aconteceu alguma coisa no hospital? – ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

– Não, não é nada disso, otou-san. Não se preocupe. – Izayoi sorriu com a idéia. – Na verdade, talvez eu dê aulas de piano.

– Oh… – foi o único som compreensível que saiu da boca do senhor, parecendo bastante surpreso com a notícia.

– Não é uma boa idéia? – Izayoi perguntou, sem ter reação do pai até então.

– Não, não! É uma ótima idéia. – o homem finalmente sorriu. – Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de saber que vai se dedicar mais ao piano.

– Sim, tem razão. – Izayoi sorriu de volta.

– Então, por que não comemora e toca um pouco pra gente? – o senhor indicou o piano. – Agora vai ter que ficar mais afinada para poder dar aulas, se quiser impressionar o seu futuro contratante.

– O senhor tem razão. – Izayoi confirmou, colocando sua bolsa sobre o balcão. – Vou tocar alguma coisa rápida para subir e tomar um banho e almoçar.

Seu pai apenas meneou com a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, enquanto ela andava até o piano e se sentava. Observou as teclas por uns minutos, pensando talvez na melodia que iria tocar. Mais uns segundos e a música invadiu toda a pequena loja enquanto os dedos dela percorriam o teclado agilmente. Ela mesma se perdeu no bonito som enquanto continuava a tocar, por conseguinte, não notou uma nova presença na loja.

Quando resolveu finalmente descansar os dedos sobre as teclas e abrir os olhos, escutou as usuais palmas de seu pai, mas dessa vez, pareciam acompanhadas. Com o novo som, ela ergueu a cabeça de imediato e então, finalmente notou a segunda presença ali. Um homenzinho baixo e calvo estava parado ao lado do balcão, vestia uma roupa social, com um terno e uma gravata bem arrumados. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto e Izayoi quase corou ao perceber que mais alguém estava escutando-a tocar sem sequer se dar conta.

– Ah… er… boa tarde. – ela sorriu para o homem, que parecia ter visto alguma coisa muito interessante nela.

– Você deve ser Matsumoto Izayoi-san, certo? – o homem perguntou, aproximando-se dela. – Prazer, eu sou Senri Myouga. Eu trabalho para o senhor Taisho, a sua amiga Amano-san falou sobre você.

– Ah! – ela finalmente pareceu associar o que estava ouvindo. – Muito prazer, Myouga-sama. Que bom que veio.

– Eu fico satisfeito de ter vindo também. – ele respondeu. – Creio que Amano-san tenha comentado com você exatamente como serão as coisas, não? Taisho-sama quer que dê aulas particulares três vezes por semana, duas horas por dia. Que tal segunda, quarta e sexta?

– Mas… mas o senhor nem perguntou nada, nem… – antes que ela terminasse de falar, Myouga fez um movimento com a mão, indicando que ela se calasse.

– Não precisa. Acho que já vi o suficiente. – ele sorriu. – A não ser que a senhorita tenha alguma coisa contra as aulas.

– Não, não tenho… – Izayoi disse imediatamente, sorrindo.

– Então, como eu dizia, concorda com os dias das aulas? – Myouga tornou a perguntar, pegando uma agenda que Izayoi não notara estar sobre o balcão e começando a anotar alguma coisa com uma caneta que tinha tirado do bolso.

– Sim, sim. – ela acenou a cabeça rapidamente. – Vai ser pela manhã?

– Não, Sesshoumaru-sama estuda pela manhã. Que tal das 15h às 17h? – ele continuava mais concentrado nas anotações do que em Izayoi.

– Tudo bem. – ela concordou novamente.

– Bom, podemos combinar o pagamento quando for dar a primeira aula. – Myouga olhou o relógio de pulso. – Desculpe-me, preciso ir agora.

– Mas… e eu não sei o endereço… – Izayoi acompanhou o pequeno homem com os olhos quando ele estava seguindo para a saída da loja, visivelmente apressado.

– Não se preocupe, o motorista virá buscá-la às 14h30min na segunda-feira. – Myouga disse, acenando brevemente e sorrindo de volta para a mulher. – Taisho-sama gosta de ter os melhores empregados e com o tratamento que merecem.

– Hai. – foi a única resposta que saiu da boca dela, ao sentir um frio percorrer sua espinha.

– Até segunda-feira, Izayoi-san. – Myouga saiu e fechou a porta. Apenas naquele momento Izayoi notou o bonito carro preto que tinha estacionado ali na frente.

A mulher dona dos claros olhos castanhos ainda ficou observando a porta estática por uns segundos. Tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido parecia tão… _surreal._ Piscou os olhos duas vezes ao perceber que seu pai estava lhe chamando.

– Iza…

– Ah, desculpe, o que dizia, otou-san? – ela virou-se de súbito para o pai, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

– Não parece muito feliz com a idéia. – ele sorria, apoiado no balcão.

– Não é isso. É que foi tudo tão de repente… – Izayoi respondeu, andando até o balcão e pegando a bolsa que tinha deixado lá ao chegar.

– Você merece isso, querida. – o homem falou. – Agora, porque não vai tomar aquele banho que queria e almoçar? Precisa descansar um pouco.

– Tem razão. Eu vou indo. – Izayoi disse, passando pelo balcão e subindo as escadas. Agora eu vou ter que falar lá no hospital para mudar os horários.

Ela ainda precisou do resto da tarde para poder associar a idéia. Às vezes, pegava-se perdida em pensamentos. Na verdade, as últimas palavras de Myouga eram que estavam lhe incomodando. Ele dizia que o tal do Taisho-sama queria ter os _melhores_ empregados e eles teriam o tratamento devido. Não sabia se era boa o suficiente para eles. Afinal, Myouga só a escutara tocando uma composição de _Chopin,_ isso não podia dar uma idéia melhor do que ela podia ou não fazer principalmente como professora particular de um homem rico.

No dia seguinte, ela readaptava o seu horário no hospital. Durante os dias que daria aula para o tal do Sesshoumaru, mudou o horário de trabalho da tarde para a noite. Portanto, seus dias seriam bem corridos. Precisava ir ao hospital de manhã, ir para casa no almoço e depois para a casa dos Taisho, por último, voltaria para o hospital para cumprir a sua extensa carga-horária. Foi apenas naquilo que pensou durante o resto do fim de semana. Ao menos, agora teria dinheiro suficiente para pagar as contas e o aluguel da casa. Só esperava ter o suficiente para pagar ao menos um mês do aluguel até o final daquele mês.

Izayoi estava visivelmente ansiosa com o início de seus dias como professora. Não que fosse ficar nervosa ou alguma coisa do gênero, mas queria pelo menos saber como era o seu futuro aluno. Acabou acordando pouco antes do despertador e tentou seguir a sua rotina diária. Exceto que naquela manhã de segunda ela estava bem mais confusa sobre como se fazia o café. Quase riu de si mesma ao perceber que sequer tinha ligado o fogão.

Apenas quando chegou ao hospital sentiu a tensão ser aliviada. Não precisava realmente se preocupar com uma coisa que sabia fazer direito. Era boa em lidar com as pessoas e também entendia piano como ninguém. Era a mesma coisa que estar trabalhando ali, naquele hospital, cuidando de crianças enfermas. Ela sabia o quê fazer e como fazer. Não seria diferente algumas horas mais tarde quando fosse até a mansão dos Taisho.

Saiu do hospital no novo horário combinado e chegou em casa com tempo de sobra. Tomou banho e almoçou na companhia de seu pai que fazia questão de lembrar-lhe que tudo ia dar certo, mas estava bem tranqüila e não precisava realmente daqueles conselhos.

As duas e meia, ela estava pronta e fazia companhia ao seu pai na loja, quando escutaram a porta se abrindo. Izayoi esticou o pescoço para ver de quem se tratava e levantou-se de imediato ao ver um homem bem vestido e com um _cap_ típico de motoristas em mãos. Ele parecia jovem e tinha curtos cabelos pretos bem arrumados.

– Matsumoto-san? – ele perguntou ao se aproximar o suficiente da mulher. – Meu nome é Hiroaki. Eu vim buscá-la sob ordens de Myouga-sama. Está pronta?

– Sim, estou. – a mulher respondeu, levantando-se e virando-se para o pai. – Até mais tarde, otou-san.

– Até mais, querida. – ele lhe beijou a testa e ela seguiu para fora da loja com o motorista.

Ela usava um vestido florido de cintura alta que alcançava uma altura um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Ainda usava um pequeno casaco transparente por cima. Os cabelos estavam amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, deixando a franja solta balançando com o vento.

Ela parou ao sair da loja. Aquele mesmo carro negro e luxuoso estava parado bem ali, à sua frente, e o motorista estava segurando a porta do banco de trás para que ela entrasse. Ela sorriu em agradecimento e entrou, deixando que ele fechasse a porta. A mulher ainda percorreu todo o interior do carro com os olhos curiosos. Era realmente muito bonito. Deixou a pasta que carregava bem ao seu lado no banco e colocou a bolsa de alça sobre as pernas.

O carro deu partida e ela começou a olhar o caminho que ele percorria através das janelas escuras e fechadas. Não trocou sequer uma palavra com o motorista durante todo o caminho que percorreram. Ele parecia bem concentrado na estrada ou então não podia conversar com os outros empregados. E ela estava tão concentrada em decorar o caminho até a nova casa que também não se importou muito em falar com ele.

Depois de uns vinte minutos percorrendo a cidade, o carro finalmente parou diante de enormes portões brancos de ferro. Tinha uma câmera no topo do muro ao lado esquerdo dos portões e assim que o homem estacionou o carro, as portas se abriram automaticamente.

Os olhos de Izayoi se tornaram mais atentos ao local, depois de passar pelos portões externos, o carro passou por uma pequena estrada de ladrilhos em meio ao enorme jardim em direção à casa principal. Ela abriu a janela pela metade e ficou a fitar o lugar.

Quando encarara os portões externos do lugar, a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu à cabeça foi como uma pessoa em sã consciência podia gastar tanto dinheiro num lugar enorme como aquele? Qual a necessidade de todo aquele exagero? Não conseguia se imaginar vivendo num lugar daqueles. Contudo, depois que o carro cruzou a estrada através dos jardins, precisou se admitir impressionada com a beleza do local.

As árvores de cerejeira desabrochavam várias flores naquela época do ano. Estavam na primavera, a mais bela estação do ano – em sua opinião. Observou como a estrada tinha sido feita de modo a desviar das árvores mais anciãs. Precisou desviar os olhos das árvores e da beleza do jardim quando finalmente alcançaram a casa principal, ou deveria dizer… a _mansão_ principal.

A casa se estendia por três andares; as paredes impecavelmente brancas eram decoradas com janelas de vidro. As colunas diante da porta da frente davam um aspecto realmente antigo ao local. Talvez tivesse sido reformada várias vezes durante os anos. Apenas desviou os olhos da mansão quando sentiu o carro parar bem diante da pequena escadaria que dava para o portão de entrada. Antes mesmo que pudesse mover os braços para abrir a porta, o motorista já o tinha feito, com uma velocidade que ela pensou em como ele tinha chegado ali tão rápido.

Pegou sua pasta que estava bem ao seu lado, no banco, e virou as pernas para sair do carro. Sorriu para o motorista e fez um aceno com a cabeça, agradecendo. Ele acenou de volta e fechou a porta, voltando para dentro do carro em seguida.

Ela parou por uns instantes, encarando as enormes portas de carvalho que emolduravam a entrada. Sentiu o vento soprar forte em seus longos cabelos castanhos, fazendo com que a parte maior da franja voasse sobre seus olhos. Levantou a mão para levar os finos fios para trás da orelha, sentindo o vento diminuir. Voltou os olhos para as portas novamente, prestes a subir as escadarias. Impressionou-se ao ver uma nova figura ali, diante da porta aberta.

Uma senhora de aparência realmente idosa sorria para ela. Izayoi ainda pensou duas vezes antes de começar a andar, mas logo deu os primeiros passos para subir as escadas, sentindo o vento mais uma vez balançar seus cabelos. Assim que alcançou o topo das escadas, a senhora a cumprimentou.

– Boa tarde. Você deve ser Izayoi-san, certo? – a senhora perguntou, ainda sorridente.

– Hai. – ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta. – Muito prazer.

– Eu sou Kaede. O prazer é meu, senhorita. – a senhora falou. – Venha, entre. Vamos conversar lá dentro. Sesshoumaru-sama está à espera das aulas.

– Ah, claro. – Izayoi concordou, seguindo com a mulher para dentro da enorme mansão.

Assim que passaram pela porta, elas se fecharam e Izayoi precisou virar o rosto para notar um empregado que estivera ali desde o começo, provavelmente escondido atrás da porta.

Logo em seguida, ela voltou os olhos para dentro do local onde se encontrava. Era incrível: o teto era muito alto e a sala tinha um formato semicircular, com uma escadaria que seguia a curva da parede até o primeiro andar. O salão de entrada era enorme, com um lustre de cristal que enfeitava ainda mais o local. Para todo lado que olhasse, via algum quadro ou escultura que pareciam muito caros. Havia também dois portais que davam para as salas seguintes, um deles sob a escada e outro bem ao seu lado esquerdo, ao lado do começo da escada.

– Eu sou a governanta da casa. – Kaede falou e ela precisou desviar os olhos da beleza impecável do lugar para prestar atenção ao que a senhora falava. – Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode falar comigo.

– Claro. – ela concordou, continuando a andar seguindo a mulher até as escadas.

– Você vai dar aulas todas as segundas, quartas e sextas. De acordo com o que Taisho-sama decidiu. – Kaede continuou a falar, ainda subindo as escadas.

– Sim, sim. – Izayoi concordou. – Pela tarde. Myouga-sama me informou sobre isso.

– Exato. – Kaede sorriu. – Ele é o assistente pessoal de Taisho-sama e tutor de Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Taisho-sama não se encontra? – Izayoi perguntou, estranhando, já que ele era o homem que tinha mandado contratá-la e sequer o conhecia.

– Não, ele está sempre muito ocupado, mas não se preocupe. Estou responsável por tudo aqui. Você vai dar aulas ao filho dele. – Kaede disse, quando finalmente terminaram de subir as escadas. – Sesshoumaru-sama está à espera. Bom, vou deixar que comece a aula e acertaremos o pagamento depois.

– Como quiser. – Izayoi acenou a cabeça ao concordar, parando bem ao lado de Kaede quando ficaram diante de uma porta também de carvalho.

Kaede abriu a porta e fez um sinal com a mão para que a mulher entrasse. Exatamente no momento que o trinco foi girado e a porta empurrada, Izayoi logo ouviu um som suave vindo de dentro da sala. Um som suave e bem conhecido. Ela entrou, silenciosamente, deixando que Kaede fechasse a porta atrás de si. Não pôde evitar franzir o cenho ao encarar um garoto que estava sentado no banco diante do piano, tocando uma música calmamente.

Ele tinha longos cabelos branco-prateados que alcançavam pouco menos que o meio das costas. Estava de costas para ela, portanto, não podia dizer muito sobre o rosto dele. Usava roupas simples, uma camisa de mangas curtas e uma calça folgada.

Ela ficou parada ali, perto da porta de entrada, apenas observando enquanto ele tocava concentrado. Devia ter o que? Uns dez anos talvez, pelo tamanho. Era tão novo e tocava tão bem. Claro, a melodia era bem simples para ser aprendida, uma melodia que todo mundo tinha escutado pelo menos uma vez na vida, _Für Elise_. Mas agora estava curiosa. Era ele que precisava de aulas de piano? Se era, então por que Kaede e o tal do Myouga, quando a procurara, tinham se referido a ele por _"-sama"_?

Nem deu mais um passo e a música foi interrompida bruscamente, quando o garoto tocou dez teclas aleatórias de uma só vez, com as duas mãos. Ela se assustou um pouco, estranhando o ato dele, até que ouviu a voz que devia ser dele invadir seus ouvidos.

– Pretende ficar parada aí o dia todo?

– Ah, desculpe, não queria interrompê-lo. – Izayoi sorriu sem graça, andando até o garoto, que sequer tinha virado para encará-la. Ele tinha uma boa percepção, pelo visto. – Você é Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, parando ao lado dele, ainda com a pasta entre as mãos.

– Hai. – ele respondeu, finalmente virando o rosto para encará-la.

Izayoi parou, encarando-o por uns breves segundos. Ele tinha olhos incrivelmente claros, praticamente dourados. E, acima de tudo, não tinha o mesmo semblante e o brilho nos olhos que uma criança da idade dele devia ter. Parecia sério demais para a sua idade.

– Bom, pelo visto, você sabe alguma coisa de piano, acho que nossas aulas não vão demorar tanto assim. – Izayoi sorriu para ele, colocando a pasta sobre uma mesa ao lado do piano. – Então, sabe tocar outras composições além de _Für Elise_?

– Iie. – ele respondeu, voltando a olhar para o piano.

– Bom, vamos aprender mais. – ela continuava sorridente, seu tom de voz sempre brando e suave. – Mas já sabemos que tem habilidade com o piano.

Ele não respondeu, continuou a olhar para o piano, sem nem parecer se importar com a presença dela ali. Ela o fitou por uns segundos e então, suspirou, voltando-se para sua pasta. Abriu e tirou umas folhas de lá.

Nunca tinha trabalhado muito com a parte teórica da música. Isso era mais com a sua mãe. Tocava há tanto tempo que muitas vezes dispensava as partituras, como fazia ao tocar em sua casa. Mas agora, estava na hora de colocar em prática o que tinha visto na mesma idade que Sesshoumaru.

– Bom, vamos começar com a parte teórica. Então, não precisa ficar mesmo aí ao lado do piano. – Izayoi disse, correndo os olhos pela sala até encontrar o que queria. Havia uma mesa ali, pequena, com um tampo de vidro e um arranjo no meio dela. Tinha lugar para quatro pessoas. – Ali, podemos nos sentar ali para cuidar dessa parte, não?

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou dela para a mesa que indicava e então, levantou-se, andando até ocupar uma das cadeiras acolchoadas. Não demorou até que Izayoi percebesse que ele não estava realmente muito interessado em encará-la; na verdade, estava começando a lhe correr a idéia de que ele talvez não estivesse tão interessado nas aulas de piano.

Suspirando discretamente, ela o seguiu e sentou-se na cadeira bem diante dele, levando a pasta consigo. Talvez, a coisa não fosse tão fácil quanto pensava.

As duas horas de aula se passaram de um jeito que Izayoi não esperava. Completamente contrário ao que estava pensando, Sesshoumaru não parecia nem interessado nem desinteressado. Era verdade que não falava demais e também não parecia querer se dar bem com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia prestar atenção em cada mínima palavra que ela dizia, fazendo tudo o que mandava e aprendendo com uma incrível velocidade.

Ela não conteve um sorriso de satisfação ao perceber que tudo tinha dado certo. Fitou o relógio ao notar que faltavam cinco minutos para as cinco horas.

– Bom, até que não foi tão ruim. – Izayoi disse para o garoto que voltara a sentar diante do bonito piano. Ele não respondeu nada, estava virado para ela dessa vez e encarava-a vez ou outra. – Você se saiu muito bem, Sesshoumaru. Agora, nos vemos de novo só na quarta. Continue praticando o que aprendemos hoje, sim?

Ele a encarou, mas não respondeu propriamente. Se ele ia responder, foram interrompidos por leves batidas na porta.

Izayoi terminou de arrumar a sua pasta e virou-se, para avisar que podiam entrar. Quando a porta se abriu, Kaede estava lá, com uma outra empregada de aparência jovem ao seu lado, com as mãos juntas diante do corpo.

– A aula acabou, Izayoi-san? – Kaede perguntou, sorrindo para a mulher.

– Sim, sim. – Izayoi respondeu, recolhendo suas coisas e parando de frente para a senhora.

– Bom, então… Sesshoumaru-sama, o jantar vai ser servido apenas daqui a duas horas, Minato vai acompanhá-lo, caso deseje algo. – Kaede disse, virando-se para Sesshoumaru e fazendo uma breve reverência.

– Hai. – o garoto respondeu, levantando-se e andando até a porta, para ser acompanhado pela empregada que estava ao lado de Kaede.

Izayoi levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas ao comprovar o tratamento que o jovem recebia. Certo que ele era o filho do dono da casa, mas ainda assim, ele era uma criança… e já tinha um ar tão estranhamente adulto, principalmente com aquelas pessoas ao redor tratando-o tão formalmente.

– Izayoi-san… se puder me acompanhar. – Kaede disse, indicando a porta para que elas seguissem para fora do lugar.

– Claro. – Izayoi varreu Sesshoumaru de seus pensamentos e então, seguiu Kaede ao longo do corredor.

Elas pararam diante de uma porta um pouco mais longe da sala onde ela tinha dado as aulas a Sesshoumaru. Kaede entrou e ela fez o mesmo. A sala era como um pequeno escritório. Tinham prateleiras cheias de livro, um gabinete grande ao fundo da sala e um computador. A mulher mais velha pegou alguma coisa sobre a mesa e seguiu até Izayoi.

– Aqui, esse é o pagamento combinado por Taisho-sama. – Kaede disse, entregando um cheque assinado para a mulher. – Como o combinado, receberá por hora-aula. Nesse cheque estão incluídos as duas horas de hoje.

Quando os olhos castanhos pousaram sobre o pequeno pedaço de papel, foi impossível não arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. Ela não conseguiu responder nada coerente a Kaede naquele momento. Jamais imaginaria que poderia receber tanto só por duas horas de aula de piano. Só podia haver alguma coisa errada ali. Se continuasse recebendo tanto em todas as outras aulas, contas realmente não seriam um grande problema no fim do mês.

– Foi esse o valor? – ela finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

– Sim. Não está bom? – Kaede perguntou.

– De maneira alguma! – Izayoi respondeu, desviando os olhos do cheque. – É que… não imaginava que seria _tanto_.

– Não fale desse jeito, querida. – Kaede sorriu com a reação dela. – Apenas precisa fazer o que lhe foi dito, com certeza você merece isso.

– Muito obrigada. – a dona dos longos cabelos negros se curvou numa reverência de agradecimento.

– Não precisa fazer isso, não precisa. – Kaede disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela. – Venha, Hiroaki está esperando para levá-la de volta para casa.

– Hai.

Izayoi saiu da sala, seguindo Kaede todo o caminho de volta até descerem as escadarias. Antes que elas conseguissem alcançar as enormes portas da entrada, elas se abriram e então, um novo homem apareceu por elas. Ele era bem alto, tinha cabelos longos e amarrados no topo da cabeça, branco-prateados. Seus olhos eram estreitos e da mesma cor dos de Sesshoumaru. Quando ele entrou, deixou a pasta com uma das empregadas que estava ali e tirou um sobretudo, entregando a outra das empregadas. Vestia uma roupa social, com um terno acinzentado e uma gravata de mesma cor.

Izayoi observou quando ele comentou alguma coisa com um terceiro homem, que apenas naquele momento ela notou ser Myouga que vinha o acompanhando. De fato, ao desviar os olhos do novo homem foi que percebeu que tinham bem mais empregados enfileirados apenas para recebê-lo.

No momento que voltou os olhos para ele, percebeu que tinha virado o rosto para encará-la. Observando-o diretamente nos olhos, ele parecia ser uma pessoa bem severa. Seus olhos eram frios e quase inexpressivos. Ela certamente não teria conseguido desviar o olhar do dele, caso ele não o tivesse feito.

Virou o rosto com completo descaso e continuou a caminhar até o portal que ficava sob as escadarias, falando alguma coisa em tom baixo para Myouga, que o acompanhava a passos apressados com suas pequenas pernas.

– Izayoi-san.

Ela desviou os olhos do portal quando o homem desapareceu, virando-se para Kaede que estava lhe chamando.

– Ah, desculpe-me. – Izayoi falou, percebendo que Kaede a chamava havia algum tempo.

– Aquele era Taisho-sama. – Kaede respondeu ao questionamento mental que Izayoi se fazia no momento. – Ele está sempre muito ocupado com o trabalho, por isso, está sempre com pressa, como pode ver.

– Entendo… – a mulher respondeu, um tanto quanto constrangida por perceber que deixara seus pensamentos transpassarem seu rosto tão facilmente.

– Bom, é melhor irmos. Está ficando tarde. – Kaede disse, continuando a andar até a porta da casa.

Apenas naquele momento Izayoi se lembrou que ainda tinha que ir direto para o hospital, então, apressou o passo e seguiu a senhora. Despediu-se rapidamente e entrou no carro, quando a porta foi fechada por Hiroaki e eles saíram da mansão.

Ela olhou o relógio de pulso quando o carro alcançou a estrada, percebendo que estava em cima da hora. Curvou-se um pouco no banco para frente e chamou a atenção do motorista.

– Será que você poderia me deixar no Hospital Central, por favor? – ela perguntou, olhando o relógio novamente.

– Alguma coisa errada, Matsumoto-san? – Hiroaki perguntou, como se ela fosse ao hospital para se tratar.

– Ah, não. É que eu trabalho lá. – ela respondeu rapidamente.

– Ah, certo. Como quiser. – o homem suspirou aliviado com a explicação e então, virou na próxima esquina.

Izayoi se recostou mais uma vez e olhou através da janela. Apenas naquele momento deixou a preocupação de se atrasar para o trabalho para pensar no homem que Kaede dizia ser o tal do Taisho-sama. Não podia negar que era um homem realmente bonito e que deixava uma impressão… mas não exatamente uma boa impressão.

Pelo contrário, ele tinha sido um tanto quanto mal educado por passar direto sem ao menos cumprimentá-la direito. Será que era assim que costumava tratar todos os que trabalhavam para ele? Lembrava-se apenas de Myouga tentando acompanhá-lo e das empregadas sobre as quais ele praticamente jogara as suas coisas.

Ele realmente parecia com Sesshoumaru na aparência. Ainda assim, esperava não descobrir que a personalidade do garoto era como a do pai. Ele simplesmente tinha continuado o seu caminho como se ela não fosse ninguém.

No entanto, naquele momento não importava realmente se ele queria ou não cumprimentar a professora do seu filho. Continuaria fazendo o seu trabalho, ensinando Sesshoumaru a tocar piano, e não fazia diferença se o senhor Taisho estaria ou não por perto. Provavelmente, ficaria tão ocupado com o trabalho que ela não o veria mais.

Suspirou mais uma vez ao olhar através da janela. Estava feliz. Podia cuidar de seus problemas financeiros fazendo uma coisa que realmente gostava. Precisava se lembrar de ligar para Amano o mais rápido possível para agradecê-la. Desviou os olhos da janela e olhou para a pasta com as teorias que tinham trabalhado naquela tarde e as partituras. Sorriu novamente.

**Final do Capítulo Um**

**Bom, mais uma vez eu venho aqui com um presente de amigo secreto do mundo dos fics. Dessa vez, a minha amiga secreta foi a Juliane.chan!**

**Eu gostei muito de começar esse fic aqui porque foi com um casal até interessante. Esse vai ser IzaTaisho!**

**Espero que a senhorita goste do presente! Foi de coração... eu já gostava muito das fics dela de CDZ, e é um prazer tirá-la no amigo secreto! Acho que por enquanto é só.**

**Espero que os outros também gostem do novo casal, e ficarei grata em receber reviews!**

**Agradecimentos especiais para minha amiga Palas Lis que fez o favor de revisar o capítulo para mim.**

**Kissus para todos, até a próxima!**

**Ja!**


	2. Xadrez

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Missin' Melody**

**Capítulo Dois: Xadrez**

**Presente de Amigo Secreto para Juliane.chan**

**_Revisado por Palas Lis_**

Já fazia duas semanas inteiras que estava freqüentando aquela enorme mansão dos Taisho para dar aulas particulares de Piano ao jovem primogênito – e filho único – da família. O trabalho na grande casa não atrapalhava em nada o seu trabalho no hospital como enfermeira e sempre que se atrasava podia compensar com horas extras nos finais de semana ou nos dias que não ia dar aula ao jovem Sesshoumaru.

Depois de tanto tempo tentando estabelecer um contato além das teorias de piano, Izayoi tinha desistido de tentar entender o jovem garoto que descobrira ter apenas onze anos de idade. Ele estava sempre calado, apenas fazia o que ela mandava com as partituras e as novas melodias que aprendiam juntos, mas estava sempre distante. Não sorria, não parecia nem mesmo se divertir.

Durante aquele tempo, aprendera que aquela personalidade se devesse, talvez, ao fato do jovem ter perdido a mãe cedo, mas estava começando a achar que o pai também poderia ter culpa naquilo. Duas semanas e nem sequer trocara olhares com o dono da casa além do primeiro dia que estivera ali. Sempre conversava com Kaede ou Myouga ou até mesmo o motorista que sempre a pegava em casa e depois deixava no hospital, mas jamais trocara sequer um "oi" com o tal Reizo Inu Taisho.

Era uma quarta-feira e tinha saído do hospital direto para casa, depois de dar as duas horas de aula a Sesshoumaru, que, por sinal, estava aprendendo incrivelmente rápido. Não se impressionou quando entrou na loja, subindo logo as escadas para o primeiro andar, e encontrou o pai sentado numa confortável poltrona na frente da televisão.

– O senhor não tem jeito. – Izayoi sorriu, deixando a bolsa numa mesinha de centro e sentando-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona do pai. – Devia estar dormindo, já está tarde.

– Estava sem sono. – o senhor respondeu, desviando a atenção da televisão. – Como foi a aula hoje?

– O senhor sempre pergunta isso e eu acabo respondendo a mesma coisa. – Izayoi acomodou-se melhor no sofá, descalçando os sapatos sociais brancos. – A aula foi ótima. Sesshoumaru é um garoto incrível, sabia? O senhor ia gostar de ver como ele aprende rápido.

– Você o elogia tanto. Deve ser mesmo muito inteligente. – o senhor respondeu.

– Mas ele é muito fechado. – Izayoi completou, com um suspiro pesaroso. – Ele nunca conversa nada por mais que eu tente puxar algum assunto, e ele só tem onze anos. Devia ser mais extrovertido para uma criança da idade dele.

– Você tinha comentado que talvez ele seja assim por conta da perda da mãe. Ele é muito novo e não aceitaria isso com facilidade. – o senhor Matsumoto respondeu.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Izayoi respondeu, deixando os sapatos bem arrumados ao lado do sofá e apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, curvando-se para frente. – Sabe, estou começando a achar que o pai dele também não ajuda. Ele parece nem ter tempo para falar com o próprio filho. Está sempre tão ocupado e tão distante dele. Eu mesma só o vi duas vezes até hoje. Uma vez de relance pela janela e outra vez no primeiro dia que dei aula lá.

– Iza, não julgue as pessoas desse jeito. – o mais velho a repreendeu. – Você só dá aula durante duas horas em que o pai dele provavelmente está no trabalho, então, é normal que você não o veja. Ele tem todo o tempo do mundo para ficar com o filho nos fins de semana e de noite.

– É, talvez o senhor tenha razão. – Izayoi concordou finalmente, parando por uns segundos para pensar naquela possibilidade. Era com certeza a razão mais óbvia a se pensar, mas se isso fosse verdade, ainda não conseguia imaginar porque o garoto era tão frio e distante de todos, até mesmo dos empregados da casa ele parecia distante. – Eu acho melhor tomar um banho para jantar. Estou com fome.

– Certo, certo. – o homem levantou-se da cadeira ao mesmo tempo que Izayoi. – E eu vou dormir.

– Boa noite, otou-san. – Izayoi beijou o homem no rosto e se abaixou para pegar os sapatos.

– Boa noite, Iza.

Ele seguiu para o quarto no final do corredor e fechou a porta ao entrar.

Izayoi ainda tomou banho e trocou de roupa para finalmente jantar e poder dormir. Era incrível como o ânimo daquele garoto não lhe saía da cabeça. Queria pensar em alguma coisa para tentar vê-lo sorrindo ou fazê-lo se divertir. Não conseguia pensar em nada sendo apenas a professora de piano dele. Ainda assim, tinha mais um dia inteiro até voltar à mansão dos Taisho para dar mais uma aula de piano para ele. Podia imaginar uma saída até lá. Naquele momento, queria apenas descansar.

A mulher passou a quinta-feira tão ocupada com os pacientes que pareciam ter subitamente ficado mais doentes e acabou não pensando em nada sobre a próxima aula de piano que teria com Sesshoumaru. Apenas lembrou-se do fato na tarde de sexta-feira, quando arrumava as coisas para ir até o hospital.

– Iza, o motorista está aí para levá-la. – o senhor Hiroshi esgueirou a cabeça para dentro do quarto da filha, observando-a arrumar as coisas do hospital.

– Motorista? – Izayoi virou-se para ele, parecendo confusa.

– A aula de piano… – o pai dela completou.

– Ah! Deuses, hoje já é sexta-feira, não é? – Izayoi colocou a mão na testa, lembrando-se do pequeno detalhe. Tinha passado a noite inteira no hospital e acabou esquecendo daquilo.

– Isso mesmo. Acho que está trabalhando demais.

– Não estou, não. – Izayoi respondeu, deixando as coisas do hospital de lado por um momento para então, pegar as partituras de piano que estavam numa mesa separadas. – Não se preocupe, otou-san.

– Certo, certo. Apresse-se, o homem está esperando lá fora. – o senhor disse, desaparecendo do quarto.

– Hai, hai.

Izayoi terminou de colocar as partituras na pasta e fechou a bolsa com a roupa do hospital. Calçou os sapatos e seguiu para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas. Seu pai estava lá embaixo, atrás do balcão da loja, olhando de relance para o homem que sempre levava Izayoi para a mansão e nunca falava nada.

– Até mais, otou-san. – Izayoi despediu-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto e recebendo um "até" rápido em resposta.

Ela sorriu para o motorista e cumprimentou-o, entrando no carro e voltando a organizar as partituras que jogara de qualquer jeito na pasta. Suspirou cansada quando finalmente terminou de arrumar tudo.

– Parece cansada hoje, Izayoi-san.

Izayoi levantou o rosto para encarar os olhos do motorista pelo retrovisor. Demorou um pouco para associar as palavras dele e finalmente sorrir em resposta.

– Ah… não, não estou tão cansada. – ela respondeu, sorridente. – E já disse para não me chamar de Izayoi_-san_. Eu só acho que seria bom ficar em casa um pouco. Passei a noite inteira no hospital.

– Hm, realmente está precisando de descanso, Izayoi_-san_. – ele fez questão de repetir o modo formal de chamá-la, mas sorriu com a pronúncia.

– Não, as aulas de piano são meu descanso. – Izayoi respondeu, ignorando o chamado formal dele. – Quero conseguir fazer com que Sesshoumaru se divirta com as aulas.

– Acho que isso é um tanto quanto impossível. – Hiroaki riu da proposta.

– Ora, por quê? Ele é um garoto, tem que se divertir de vez em quando. – Izayoi comentou.

– Sesshoumaru-sama não se diverte. – Hiroaki respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. – Já tinha comentado antes que ele ficou assim desde que a mãe morreu.

– Ele é só uma criança, não pode ficar assim o resto da vida. – Izayoi retrucou.

– Eu não sei, acho que pode. – Hiroaki devolveu, quase como se eles estivessem apostando alguma coisa.

– Hum… eu tive uma idéia. – Izayoi comentou, animada, desviando os olhos da janela com a qual estivera entretida, minutos atrás.

– Ahn?

– Você precisa ficar na mansão essa tarde, Hiroaki-kun? – Izayoi perguntou, curvando-se levemente no banco.

– Bom… meu trabalho por enquanto é apenas buscá-la em casa e esperar até levá-la de volta. – Hiroaki respondeu, curioso. – Por que a pergunta?

– Você não precisa dirigir para Taisho-sama então? – Izayoi perguntou.

– Iie. – ele respondeu. – Quando você vem dar as aulas, Myouga-sama dirige para Taisho-sama.

– Então, acho que hoje poderemos mudar de ares um pouco. – Izayoi respondeu, animada.

– Eh?

– Vou pegar você emprestado um pouco, certo? – Izayoi propôs, sorridente.

– H-hai. – Hiroaki concordou, desconfiado sobre o que a mulher poderia estar pensando.

O resto do caminho eles comentaram poucas coisas avulsas, Izayoi estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto e olhava apenas a paisagem através da janela, pareceu mais empolgada quando entraram pelos portões externos da casa dos Taisho. Hiroaki estacionou o carro na frente das escadarias dos portões principais e saiu do carro para abrir a porta para Izayoi. Ela saiu do carro, levando apenas a pasta com as partituras e deixando a bolsa com suas coisas de enfermagem.

– Pode me esperar aqui? Eu não demoro. – ela disse, ao sair do carro, encarando um Hiroaki confuso.

– Não? Está bem.

Ela subiu as escadas e uma das empregadas abriu a porta. Parou no grande hall de entrada e logo Kaede apareceu para cumprimentá-la, como era usual.

– Konnichiwa, Izayoi-san. – ela cumprimentou, educadamente.

– Konnichiwa, Kaede-san. – Izayoi retribuiu o cumprimento.

– Bom, já sabe o caminho, mas ainda assim, insisto em acompanhá-la. – Kaede disse, começando a andar lado a lado com a mais nova para que subissem as escadarias.

– Eu agradeço. É bom ter companhia aqui. – Izayoi disse. – Kaede-san, eu queria pedir uma coisa hoje.

– Sim? Está precisando de alguma coisa para as aulas? – Kaede perguntou. – Algo com o piano?

– Iie… nada de errado. – Izayoi sorriu, balançando a mão em negação para reafirmar a resposta. – É que… eu queria tentar uma coisa diferente hoje.

– Diferente?

– É. Queria que desse permissão para que eu levasse Sesshoumaru para ter aulas na minha casa. – Izayoi propôs, parando diante da porta da sala onde o garoto já devia estar esperando.

– Mas… por quê…?

– É que acho que ele precisa mudar de ares um pouco. – Izayoi respondeu antes que Kaede tivesse a chance de completar a frase. – Ele sempre está com aquele ânimo para baixo e sempre muito distante. Queria tentar fazer alguma coisa para que ele se divertisse. Eu poderia dar a aula dele na minha casa, ele conheceria o meu pai e teria mais alguém para conversar. E também, posso levá-lo a algum lugar com Hiroaki depois da lição.

– Bom… eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Kaede disse, um pouco temerosa. – Precisaríamos da permissão de Taisho-sama e ele está numa viagem de negócios, mas ele chega hoje.

– Ah, Kaede, por favor. – Izayoi pediu. – Estou pensando no melhor para ele. Não fará mal que ele saia um pouco dessa casa, acho que Taisho-sama não seria contra alguma coisa que fizesse bem para o filho.

– Eu não sei. – Kaede persistiu com a idéia. – Taisho-sama é bem rigoroso.

– Vamos lá, Kaede, eu sei que também gosta muito do Sesshoumaru, então, vai me ajudar nisso. – Izayoi insistiu novamente. – E se Taisho-sama comentar alguma coisa, pode colocar a culpa em mim e deixar que ele me demita. Não tem problema, pelo menos terei conseguido alguma coisa para melhorar o ânimo do filho dele.

– Hai, hai. – Kaede finalmente cedeu. – Por mim, tudo bem, pode levá-lo. Mas aposto um doce como não consegue fazer Sesshoumaru-sama se sentir melhor.

– Vou torcer para ganhar essa aposta. – Izayoi sorriu e finalmente bateu na porta da sala de música, para poder entrar.

Quando fechou a porta, nem teve tempo de cumprimentar o garoto, quando ouviu a voz dele.

– Está atrasada. – ele disse, sentado de frente para o piano, sem ao menos se virar para confirmar que era Izayoi que tinha entrado.

– Eu sei. Desculpe-me. – Izayoi falou. – Mas, hoje eu pensei numa coisa diferente para a nossa aula.

Ela só percebeu que ele tinha consentido para que ela continuasse quando o jovem se virou para encará-la.

– Eu pensei em termos aula num lugar diferente. O que acha? – ela propôs.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas de um modo interessante que parecia caracterizá-lo perfeitamente.

– Vamos lá. – Izayoi incentivou-o. – Você está precisando sair um pouco dessa sala. Vai ser divertido.

– Sair? – Sesshoumaru indagou.

– Isso mesmo, venha. – Izayoi aproximou-se dele e segurou o seu pulso. – Estou dizendo que vai ser divertido. Não vamos demorar.

Sesshoumaru não protestou, assim como não consentiu em voz alta. Ele seguiu com Izayoi calmamente, despreocupado e com a mesma expressão vazia de sempre.

Ela passou com o jovem por Kaede e desceu as escadas, despedindo-se dos empregados que encontrava. Então, chegou até o carro e Hiroaki imediatamente abriu a porta do carro ao ver Sesshoumaru descendo as escadarias, acompanhado de Izayoi. O garoto entrou primeiro no carro e antes que Izayoi entrasse, Hiroaki chamou sua atenção, parecendo um pouco espantado.

– Izayoi-san… para onde estamos levando Sesshoumaru-sama? – Hiroaki perguntou, parecia até temeroso de ter visto o garoto entrar no carro.

– Vamos voltar pra minha casa. – Izayoi disse. – Vamos ter aula de piano lá, e depois pensamos por onde podemos parar um pouco antes de voltar pra casa.

– Mas… mas Taisho-sama não autorizou a saída de Sesshoumaru-sama de casa. – Hiroaki falou, agoniado com a idéia.

– Não tem problema. Sesshoumaru precisa sair um pouco, eu falei com Kaede. – Izayoi respondeu.

– Mas você não entendeu. Taisho-sama já deixou estritamente esclarecido que Sesshoumaru-sama só sai para aulas de Kendô e para o colégio e atividades relacionadas. – Hiroaki completou.

– Que é isso, não vai fazer mal sairmos uma vez. E Sesshoumaru vai ter as aulas de piano dele. Temos um piano na minha casa. – Izayoi disse, já entrando no carro.

– Taisho-sama vai me matar por isso. – Hiroaki comentou consigo mesmo, fechando a porta do carro e logo depois, seguindo para o lado do motorista.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Sesshoumaru. Vamos ter as aulas de hoje, mas você precisa se distrair um pouco. – Izayoi disse, quando o carro começou a se movimentar.

– Não importa. – foi a única coisa que Sesshoumaru falou antes de virar o rosto para encarar a janela fechada do carro. Não parecia muito empolgado com a idéia, na verdade, não parecia empolgado com nada.

Izayoi suspirou. Pelo visto não seria mesmo muito fácil fazer o garoto se divertir.

Todo o caminho até a casa dela foi praticamente em silêncio. Sempre que ela tentava conversar alguma coisa com Sesshoumaru, ou ele respondia com monossílabos ou sequer respondia. Não desviava os olhos da janela e até mesmo Hiroaki balançava a cabeça de maneira pesarosa ao ver as tentativas frustradas de Izayoi.

Eles finalmente alcançaram a loja onde Izayoi morava e Hiroaki correu para abrir a porta do lado que Sesshoumaru estava. Quando ele desceu, Izayoi pegou sua bolsa do hospital e a pasta com as partituras para fazer o mesmo. Hiroaki rodeou o carro para abrir a porta para ela também.

Sesshoumaru estava parado ao lado da porta, olhando para a loja de instrumentos através da vitrine enquanto Izayoi descia.

– O que achou? – Izayoi perguntou e antes mesmo de dar tempo para que ele respondesse, continuou a falar. – Pode ir entrando. Se quiser, dê uma olhada nos outros instrumentos musicais, pode se interessar.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela por uns segundos e meneou a cabeça positivamente, então, entrou na loja, escutando o barulho do sino ao abrir a porta.

Izayoi suspirou quando Sesshoumaru se afastou. Hiroaki sorriu e cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

– Viu o que eu disse? Não vai ser fácil fazer esse garoto se divertir com alguma coisa. – ele falou, convencido.

– Não custa nada tentar. – Izayoi disse, dando de ombros. – Não vai entrar?

– Depois. – Hiroaki disse, afastando-se do carro. – Preciso primeiro estacionar o carro em outro lugar.

– Hai.

Hiroaki entrou no carro e deu partida enquanto Izayoi entrava na loja. Ela deu alguns passos para ver Sesshoumaru parado diante do balcão, encarando o senhor que estava do outro lado.

– Está procurando alguma coisa, rapaz? – o senhor perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Otou-san. – Izayoi chamou a atenção dos dois para si. – Este é o Sesshoumaru de quem eu falei.

– Oh… é um prazer conhecê-lo, meu jovem. – Hiroshi estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Sesshoumaru. – Iza me falou muito de você, disse que era bom no piano.

– O prazer é meu. – ele respondeu educadamente, mas a expressão continuava a mesma. – Eu sou Sesshoumaru Taisho.

– Meu nome é Hiroshi Matsumoto. – o pai de Izayoi se apresentou também.

– Otou-san, viemos praticar piano aqui hoje, se o senhor não se importar. – Izayoi disse, indicando o piano que estava a alguns passos de distância.

– Jamais me incomodaria. – ele se afastou do balcão e se sentou numa das cadeiras. – Fiquem à vontade.

– Então, vamos lá, Sesshoumaru? – Izayoi sorriu para ele e indicou o banco diante do piano de cauda.

Os dois sentaram lado a lado e ela colocou algumas partituras no apoio do piano. Aos poucos, começou a explicar a parte teórica, enquanto o senhor apenas observava. Hiroaki voltou poucos minutos depois e ficou conversando em voz baixa com o dono da loja. Depois que Izayoi explicou a parte teórica, começou a instruir o garoto em como tocar as novas melodias que tinha preparado.

Até mesmo Hiroshi, que estava acostumado de muitos anos atrás a ouvir sua falecida esposa ensinar a filha a tocar, ficou impressionado com a rapidez com que o garoto conseguiu reproduzir as notas das partituras. Errou poucas vezes e eram erros quase que imperceptíveis, mas até mesmo ele percebia aquilo e fazia questão de voltar do começo para reparar o erro. Mas mesmo voltando a partitura inteira… ele só precisou recomeçar a música duas vezes até conseguir tocá-la com perfeição.

Hiroaki, Izayoi e Hiroshi bateram palmas quando ele terminou de tocar a música e, naquele momento, quando Sesshoumaru virou o rosto, atraído pelo som das palmas, a mulher teve a ligeira impressão de que uma expressão surpresa tinha perpassado o rosto do garoto.

– Você é realmente impressionante, criança. – o pai de Izayoi fez questão de comentar, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru. – É até melhor do que Iza costumava ser mesmo tendo estudado desde antes de aprender a andar.

– Não fale essas coisas, otou-san. – Izayoi disse. – E você foi ótimo, Sesshoumaru. Acho que em uma semana não precisarei explicar mais nada pra você.

– Arigatou. – ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando os olhos para o teclado.

– Agora então… vamos tentar essa melodia aqui. – Izayoi disse, mudando as partituras. – Essa você nunca ouviu. Então, vamos ver como se sai.

Sesshoumaru olhou para as partituras, imaginando porque ela tinha tanta certeza de que ele não tinha ouvido e percebeu rapidamente o motivo quando viu o autor da melodia: Ichizu Matsumoto.

Ele correu os olhos rapidamente pelas notas enquanto os outros permaneciam em completo silêncio. Logo ele começou a tocar, os dedos infantis se moviam habilmente pelo teclado, produzindo um som quase que perfeito, uma melodia lenta e calma.

Daquela vez, ele não errou nenhuma nota e até mesmo Izayoi, que estava acostumada com a capacidade do garoto de aprender as partituras, impressionou-se com o que ele tinha conseguido.

Ele terminou de tocar a melodia e dessa vez os aplausos foram mais intensos por parte de Hiroaki e Hiroshi, mas Izayoi ficou parada, parecia que estava concentrada ainda no som da música se repetindo em seus ouvidos, era bom ouvir aquela música sendo tocada por outras mãos que não as suas.

– Isso foi realmente incrível. – Izayoi finalmente falou, desligando-se de seus pensamentos. – Tem certeza que ainda precisa de aulas de piano? Acho que se seu pai visse o que consegue fazer, não precisaria mais de mim.

– Preciso. – Sesshoumaru respondeu de uma maneira quase que imediata e desviou o rosto de Izayoi. – E meu pai não tem tempo para ver isso. – o tom dele pareceu ficar mais distante quando falou aquilo.

– Claro que ele tem. – Izayoi falou, mas sabendo que aquilo não tinha nenhum fundamento. Não tinha certeza se ele ao menos via o pai direito. – Quando não precisar mais das aulas, ele deve estar lá para ver.

– Não estará. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e continuava com os olhos fixos no piano.

– Hum… – Izayoi ficou sem palavras depois do tom decidido que ele usara para falar aquilo. – Acho que não precisamos ensaiar mais por hoje. Por que não vamos dar uma volta por aí? Você merece descanso depois de conseguir reproduzir as músicas com perfeição.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Izayoi sorriu satisfeita ao ver que pelo menos ele tinha concordado com uma palavra.

– Ah… mas antes, eu vou lhe dar um CD. – ela se levantou, deixando a pasta de partituras sobre o piano. – Acho que vai gostar de ouvir. Essa vai ser a sua nova lição. Vamos ver se é tão bom com os ouvidos quanto com as partituras. Terá todo o fim de semana para escutar e tentar tirar pelo menos uma das melodias, certo?

– Certo. – Sesshoumaru concordou novamente.

– Eu vou lá buscar o CD, volto num instante. – Izayoi seguiu pelo balcão e subiu as escadas. Andou apressada até o quarto, mas parou ao perceber que não fazia idéia de onde tinha deixado aquele CD.

Fazia tempo que não ouvia e também fazia um pouco de tempo que não dava uma geral no quarto. Precisou revirar todos os livros e estantes por pelo menos uns vinte minutos até encontrar o tal CD. Sorriu satisfeita e finalmente desceu as escadas. Parou quando desceu o último degrau, olhando para o balcão, onde havia um tabuleiro de xadrez montado e duas pessoas jogando, Hiroaki estava apenas observando, na expectativa.

Ela viu os olhos de Sesshoumaru correrem as várias peças que estavam no tabuleiro com rapidez e então, ele fez o movimento. Depois daquilo foi que Izayoi se aproximou dos dois, observando como estava a situação do jogo e as peças brancas com as quais seu pai jogava certamente não estavam em vantagem.

– Ah, Iza… estava demorando, então, convidei o jovem para uma partida. – o senhor se explicou.

– Ele ainda vai se arrepender por ter feito isso. – Hiroaki comentou.

– Não tem problema, quero ver o que vai acontecer agora. – Izayoi disse, feliz que Sesshoumaru estivesse se concentrando em alguma outra coisa. – Vamos lá, otou-san, é sua vez.

– Hai, hai.

O senhor concentrou-se na posição das peças do tabuleiro e fez mais um movimento. Foi então que Izayoi virou-se para encarar Sesshoumaru. Ele não precisou olhar para todas as peças, sabia exatamente qual delas mover e então, uma coisa que Izayoi imaginou que demoraria a ver: Sesshoumaru sorriu.

– _Xeque mate_.

– Oh, você perdeu, otou-san. – Izayoi sorriu mais largamente.

– Eu admito que nunca fui bom no xadrez, mas parece que não tem coisas que esse jovem não saiba. – o homem indicou Sesshoumaru.

– Eu não sabia que gostava de xadrez, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi se virou para ele.

– Não tenho ninguém pra jogar. – Sesshoumaru disse e até mesmo Hiroaki estava se impressionando com a quantidade de palavras que o garoto tinha falado só naquele dia.

– Então volte mais vezes e posso tentar ganhar numa revanche. – o senhor Matsumoto propôs.

– Hai. – ele concordou.

– Bom, aqui está o seu CD. – Izayoi estendeu o CD para as mãos de Sesshoumaru. – Tente ouvir no fim de semana, se não tiver muita coisa para fazer.

Ele concordou acenando a cabeça e Izayoi soube que ele tinha voltado um pouco ao normal.

– Então? Vamos dar um passeio em algum outro lugar? – Izayoi propôs. – Temos tempo antes do anoitecer para levar Sesshoumaru-sama de volta para casa.

– Certo. – Hiroaki concordou. – Para onde vamos?

– Algum lugar, Sesshoumaru? – Izayoi perguntou, sem esperanças de que ele respondesse alguma coisa.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando alguma coisa por parte dele, desistiu que o garoto dissesse algum lugar e falou no lugar dele, ou pelo menos tentou.

– Então, podemos ir…

– O parque das Sakuras. – Sesshoumaru interrompeu-a de súbito, desviando os olhos do piano para encarar a mulher. – Podemos ir lá?

Tanto Izayoi quanto Hiroaki ficaram calados por um tempo, imaginando se tinham mesmo ouvido aquilo. Apenas quando Izayoi viu o garoto arquear as sobrancelhas por conta da demora foi que ela se lembrou da resposta.

– É… claro. Podemos sim. É seu dia hoje. – ela sorriu satisfeita. – Vamos indo então.

– Ja matta ne. – Sesshoumaru despediu-se de Hiroshi, curvando ligeiramente a cabeça numa reverência educada.

– Ja ne. – Hiroshi retribuiu. – Venha mais vezes.

O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu na direção da porta.

– Bom, até mais tarde, otou-san. – Izayoi se despediu também.

– Até outro dia, Matsumoto-sama. – Hiroaki fez o mesmo.

– Até. E tomem cuidado. – o senhor se despediu e voltou a concentração para as peças de xadrez para arrumá-las e guardar o tabuleiro.

Izayoi e Hiroaki saíram da loja e então o motorista lembrou que tinha estacionado o carro mais longe.

– Opa. Eu vou buscar o carro, esperem um minuto. – desculpou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo na direção de onde tinha deixado o automóvel.

Quando Izayoi se viu sozinha mais uma vez com Sesshoumaru e o silêncio pairou sobre eles, deixou que a curiosidade se mostrasse em uma pergunta.

– Por que exatamente o Parque das Sakuras? – ela perguntou. – Algo de especial que queira ver lá?

Sesshoumaru ficou calado diante da pergunta dela, como se não tivesse ouvido o que ela tinha dito. Estava com os olhos fixos na rua, no lugar onde Hiroaki desaparecera para buscar o carro. Izayoi desistiu de esperar a resposta quando não houve reação dele e também virou o rosto para esperar que o carro aparecesse no final da esquina.

– Foi o último lugar que fui com minha mãe antes dela morrer.

Quando aquelas palavras alcançaram os ouvidos de Izayoi, Hiroaki tinha estacionado o carro bem na frente da loja tinha descido para abrir a porta para os dois. Ela não teve tempo e não quis perguntar mais nada quando Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco traseiro. Sorriu para Hiroaki e fez o mesmo, entrou no carro e se acomodou, lançando um breve olhar para o garoto que mais uma vez desviava toda a atenção para a interessante janela.

Eles demoraram um pouco para chegar ao tal parque, e mais uma vez o silêncio prevaleceu entre os três. Daquela vez, Izayoi sequer tentou puxar assunto com Sesshoumaru. Estava ainda pensativa e confusa que ele tivesse respondido sua pergunta de maneira tão espontânea.

Quando Hiroaki estacionou o carro, Sesshoumaru ainda ficou parado por um tempo, olhando a paisagem através da janela.

– Chegamos. – Izayoi chamou a atenção dele e o garoto se virou quase como se estivesse assustado com a voz dela. – Você pode ir.

Sesshoumaru se virou e saiu do carro sem esperar que Hiroaki abrisse a porta, como sempre. O motorista precisou apenas abrir a porta para Izayoi e os dois fitaram Sesshoumaru enquanto ele caminhava lenta e despreocupadamente ao longo do gramado verde, evitando se aproximar de outras crianças ou pessoas que estivessem passando por lá naquele momento.

– Estranho Sesshoumaru-sama ter decidido vir para cá. – Hiroaki disse, ao lado de Izayoi, estavam encostados no carro, apenas observando o garoto.

– Por quê?

– Ele nunca pediu pra sair de casa antes. Nunca dá opiniões sobre lugares a ir ou coisas parecidas. – Hiroaki respondeu, dando de ombros.

– Quantas vezes esse garoto saiu pra se divertir? Pra um parque de diversões? Pra um zoológico, aquário… sei lá, alguma coisa dessas em que os pais costumam levar os filhos? – Izayoi perguntou, como se fosse absurdo o motorista não saber para onde Sesshoumaru ia.

– Pais levarem os filhos? – Hiroaki respondeu. – Eu comecei a trabalhar na casa dos Taisho depois da morte da esposa de Taisho-sama, e acredite, eu não me lembro de ter visto Sesshoumaru-sama sair com o pai alguma vez.

– Isso é um absurdo, isso sim. – Izayoi disse, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. – Como um pai não pode ter tempo para o próprio filho? E um garoto como Sesshoumaru merece toda a atenção do mundo.

– É, mas acho que o senhor Taisho está mais ocupado dando atenção para os sócios do que para a família. – Hiroaki comentou. – E isso não é segredo para ninguém… você viu que até mesmo Sesshoumaru-sama concorda com isso.

– É, infelizmente eu vi. – Izayoi respondeu. – Bom, ainda temos tempo antes do meu horário de aula oficial acabar. Vou deixar Sesshoumaru dar uma volta e depois o procuramos para voltar pra casa.

– Como quiser, Izayoi-san. – Hiroaki concordou com um aceno de cabeça e encarou a expressão reprovadora da mulher. Como sempre, por conta do modo formal como a chamava, mas não podia evitar, até Sesshoumaru recebia o tratamento formal naquela mansão.

Hiroaki continuou do lado do carro e Izayoi afastou-se, começando a andar lentamente ao longo do pequeno caminho de ladrilhos do enorme parque. Pessoas passavam correndo acompanhadas, praticando exercícios físicos, outras se distraíam nos gramados, brincando com os filhos ou animais de estimação. Algumas mulheres conversavam sentadas nos bancos enquanto as crianças faziam bagunça nos brinquedos do parque. Outras tinham filhos mais novos em carrinhos de bebês e a maioria delas estava acompanhada.

Eram belas famílias, pais que brincavam com os filhos que deviam ter a idade de Sesshoumaru. Queria entender porque Reizo estava perdendo tudo aquilo. Não era mãe e também não sabia exatamente como era perder um membro importante da família, não tinha ficado viúva, mas tinha quase certeza de que jamais deixaria a vida do próprio filho passar despercebida aos seus olhos. Reizo Inu Taisho tinha se afastado demais e provavelmente tinha perdido mais do que apenas a esposa.

Izayoi parou de súbito quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura de Sesshoumaru. Franziu a testa com o que estava vendo e não podia acreditar naquilo. Ele estava sentado num pequeno balanço e, mesmo que não estivesse se balançando como as duas outras crianças que ocupavam as duas outras cadeiras, observava interessado a menina que estava ao seu lado. Ela era visivelmente mais nova que ele, tinha cabelos lisos e negros, os olhos também eram escuros e a pele era clara, como uma legítima japonesa. Ela o encarava e parecia conversar alguma coisa com ele. Mas ela sorria e se balançava, parecia se divertir, ao contrário do jovem dono dos cabelos prateados.

A menina deixou que o balanço parasse e começou a tentar impulsionar o balanço onde Sesshoumaru estava, mas não obteve muito êxito. Mesmo assim, e mesmo que Sesshoumaru quase não conversasse com ela, ela falava e continuava a sorrir animada.

Izayoi não resistiu quando um sorriso simples surgiu em seu rosto e logo deu meia-volta. Caminhou metade do caminho até onde o carro estava estacionado e precisou parar quando Hiroaki apareceu bem na sua frente, parecia incomodado com alguma coisa.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Izayoi perguntou, quando o homem se aproximou dela.

– Aconteceu e não foi uma coisa boa. – Hiroaki disse, impaciente. – O senhor Taisho ligou. E pelo visto, não está nada feliz por Sesshoumaru-sama ter saído sem a permissão dele.

– Nós precisamos voltar? – Izayoi perguntou, não gostando muito da idéia de ter que ir chamar Sesshoumaru quando ele estava começando a se entender com as outras crianças de sua idade.

– Com certeza. Pelo contrário, já devíamos estar lá. – Hiroaki falou, realmente parecendo temeroso.

– Certo. Eu vou chamar Sesshoumaru então. – Izayoi disse, se virando para o lugar onde Sesshoumaru ainda estava na companhia da pequena garota.

– Eu vou esperar no carro. – Hiroaki disse, seguindo na direção oposta de Izayoi.

Izayoi andou um pouco na direção de Sesshoumaru e parou antes que pudesse chamar a atenção dos outros garotos. Era quase como se não quisesse invadir o espaço deles. Esperou por uns momentos até que o jovem de cabelos prateados notasse sua presença e, então, meneou a cabeça levemente, indicando que era hora de irem embora.

Ele desviou os olhos e disse algumas poucas palavras para a jovem, então, ela ainda segurou sua mão e ele pôde se afastar até alcançar Izayoi.

– Desculpe por interrompê-lo. – Izayoi sorriu quando ele se aproximou. – Mas temos que voltar agora. Seu pai ligou. Hiroaki pareceu um pouco nervoso com isso.

– Nossa. – Sesshoumaru começou a andar na direção do carro. Estava completamente inexpressivo mais uma vez.

– O que foi? É normal que seu pai se preocupe com você. Acho que devíamos mesmo ter avisado que íamos ter aulas fora. – Izayoi disse, andando lado a lado com o garoto bem mais baixo que ela.

– Não é normal ele perceber que não estou em casa. – Sesshoumaru completou e apressou o passo um pouco, a expressão dele tinha se contorcido em um pouco de raiva, pelo que Izayoi conseguira ver antes que ele alcançasse o carro.

Hiroaki abriu a porta e deu espaço para que ele entrasse, em seguida, Izayoi o fez e mais uma vez viu que ele estava distraído com a janela ou a paisagem além desta. Sesshoumaru devia ser mesmo muito viciado nos vidros da janela ou coisa parecida. Mesmo que ele não quisesse conversar, não precisava ficar encarando a janela o tempo inteiro.

Izayoi suspirou, sabendo que não tinha chance de fazê-lo desviar a atenção da janela, mesmo que tentasse começar com algum diálogo. Mas virou o rosto rapidamente quando ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru.

– Podemos… – ele continuou olhando para a janela, uma das mãos dentro do bolso da calça. – Será que podemos ter aulas na sua casa de novo?

– Ahn…? – Izayoi ficou encarando-o, mas ele não desviava os olhos da janela. Queria saber o motivo da súbita pergunta, mas também sabia que ele não responderia.

– Assim eu posso… jogar xadrez de novo. – Sesshoumaru completou, deixando Izayoi suficientemente impressionada para que ficasse de boca aberta.

– É claro que podemos. – Izayoi sorriu, depois que o espanto passou. – Como você quiser.

Depois daquelas palavras, Sesshoumaru não falou mais nada e demorou quase trinta minutos para que chegassem à mansão dos Taisho, mas o relógio de pulso da mulher ainda nem marcava cinco e meia da tarde. Entretanto, ela precisava chegar logo no hospital para cumprir sua carga horária e não ter que fazer hora extra durante a noite.

Quando o carro parou diante da escadaria para os portões da grande casa, Hiroaki saiu para abrir a porta. Sesshoumaru desceu primeiro e Izayoi logo em seguida.

– Ainda vai para o hospital, certo, Izayoi-san? – Hiroaki perguntou.

– Hai. – Izayoi confirmou. – Vou apenas levar Sesshoumaru e falar com Kaede. Pode esperar só uns minutos.

– Claro.

Izayoi acompanhou Sesshoumaru que estava subindo as escadas de os empregados abriram a porta para os dois. Eles pararam diante da escadaria e Izayoi chamou a atenção do garoto.

– Não se esqueça de praticar com o CD que lhe dei. – Izayoi falou. – E acho que nos vemos na segunda agora.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça e quando Izayoi estava preste a se despedir, ouviu uma segunda voz mais grave invadir o ambiente.

– O que achou que estava fazendo?

Ela se virou, tal como Sesshoumaru, para as escadarias, por onde descia um homem alto e de cabelos prateados, como os de Sesshoumaru, o qual ela só tinha visto duas vezes até então. Ele estava vestido uma roupa social, com colete cinza sobre a camisa branca, calça da mesma cor do colete e sapatos sociais pretos. Só faltava o terno para que Izayoi encarasse a única figura que conhecia do pai de Sesshoumaru. Olhou direto nos olhos dele, os dourados que tanto lembravam os olhos do filho demonstravam uma certa agressividade que passava longe dos de Sesshoumaru.

– Taisho-sama… – Izayoi tentou falar com ele, o homem dava passadas largas depois de terminar de descer os degraus para poder alcançar a mulher.

– Quem lhe deu permissão para levar o _meu_ filho para fora de casa? – ele parou diante dela, a figura era imponente e intimidadora, mas Izayoi não podia se deixar intimidar por ele… um homem que nem parecia se importar com a única família que tinha. Ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru que encarava reto, não levantava os olhos e nem virava o rosto para observar o pai.

– Taisho-sama… eu falei com Kaede para que pudesse levar Sesshoumaru…

– Sesshoumaru, suba. – Reizo não se importou em esperar a explicação da mulher, cortando-a bruscamente. – Espere no quarto até o jantar.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru virou-se e evitou colocar os olhos no mais velho, apenas fez o que ele mandou, calado.

– Eu achei que tinha ficado claro que a tinha contratado para dar aulas de piano ao meu filho. – Reizo falou, de maneira severa, não deixando de encarar Izayoi nos olhos.

– Eu sei, mas Sesshoumaru teve as aulas de piano, eu só pensei em mudar um pouco de ambiente… – Izayoi começou a explicar, mas o homem parecia ter um dom sobrenatural de não deixar as pessoas terminarem as frases.

– Você não _pensa_ em mudar de ambiente. – ele cortou. – Você não _pensa_ em nada com o meu filho, apenas faz o que é paga para fazer.

– Senhor Taisho, eu garanto que não houve nada de errado. Sesshoumaru aprendeu o que tinha de aprender hoje, apenas o levei para outro lugar… ele precisa mudar de ares um pouco, não pode ficar preso nessa casa o tempo todo. – Izayoi insistiu, não desviando o olhar do homem.

– Sesshoumaru não precisa de ninguém que o leve para _ares_ diferentes. – ele continuou brusco. – Eu a contratei apenas para dar aulas de piano. Eu sei muito bem do que o _meu _filho necessita e você não precisa tentar ajudá-lo em nada.

– Taisho-sama… – Izayoi tentou argumentar mais uma vez.

– E no momento… – ele aumentou um pouco o tom de voz como se quisesse esclarecer que ainda não tinha terminado de falar. – Ele só precisa terminar as aulas de piano.

Izayoi ficou calada por uns segundos que se seguiram. Era uma pessoa calma e dificilmente se deixava levar por sentimentos de raiva ou irritação, mas era impossível continuar com toda a calma depois de escutar tudo o que o homem dissera. Ele ao menos a deixara se explicar, e não tinha educação o suficiente para não interrompê-la enquanto estava falando. Era completamente diferente de Sesshoumaru, com certeza.

– Você pode ir agora. – Reizo amenizou o tom de voz, mas seu olhar ainda era severo.

Ela continuou parada, sem falar nenhuma palavra, então, o homem se virou e estava seguindo na direção das escadas, mas antes que ele alcançasse o primeiro degrau, Izayoi tomou coragem para falar e chamar a atenção dele.

– Você devia ver o que Sesshoumaru consegue fazer com um piano. – ela disse, de súbito, e sem dar tempo para que ele tentasse interrompê-la, continuou: – Talvez não sejam de aulas de piano que ele precise. Talvez ele só precise de um pai, mas você parece não estar aqui para ver isso, não é?

Reizo tinha parado ao ouvir a voz da mulher, com a mão a meio caminho de alcançar o corrimão. Depois que ela terminou de falar, ele se virou, parecia estar tomando ar para falar alguma coisa em resposta ao _atrevimento_ da mera professora de piano, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, Izayoi continuou a falar, eliminando as chances até mesmo de ele interrompê-la.

– Eu preciso ir agora. – Izayoi fez uma reverência formal, voltando a encarar o homem depois. – Foi bom conversar com o senhor, Taisho-sama. Ja ne.

Ela se virou e saiu da casa antes que ele tivesse mais uma chance de começar a implicar. Suspirou aliviada quando estava descendo as escadas da entrada e logo alcançou o carro onde Hiroaki ainda esperava pacientemente.

– Algo de errado? – Hiroaki perguntou ao abrir a porta para Izayoi. – Demorou lá dentro.

– Nada demais. – Izayoi sorriu para ele. – Nada que eu talvez já não esperasse. Acho que não vou mais dar aulas de piano aqui.

– Como assim? – Hiroaki perguntou, confuso.

– Não devo ter passado uma boa impressão ao dono da casa. – Izayoi explicou. – Acho que estavam certos sobre ele, mas não importa. É melhor eu ir pra o hospital.

– Certo então. – Hiroaki concordou, fechando a porta e correndo até a porta do lado do motorista.

– Só lamento não poder levar Sesshoumaru para ter mais uma partida de xadrez de novo. – ela comentou consigo mesma, suspirando.

Agora que estava finalmente se aproximando do garoto, ao ponto de ele até comentar sobre a mãe, provavelmente Reizo jamais a deixaria chegar perto do filho de novo, e eles só tinham saído para um passeio durante duas horas, das quais, uma delas foi de aula.

Sorriu. Não lamentava nada o pouco tempo que tinha passado dando aula para Sesshoumaru. Ele era um ótimo garoto, e só tinha a péssima sorte de ter um pai como Reizo Inu Taisho.

– _Você devia ser bem diferente quando tinha a sua mãe…_ – Izayoi comentou consigo mesma, num tom de voz baixo o suficiente para que Hiroaki não ouvisse. Ela olhava o céu através da janela. – _Talvez seu pai também fosse…_

**Final do Capítulo Dois**

**Voltei, povo! E nem demorei dessa vez... pois é.**

**Nossa, fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de pessoas que aceitou esse casal. Estou gostando de trabalhar com eles, são interessantes e me lembram SessRin. XD Mas o Taisho-pai é mais volúvel que o filho XDDD - doida -**

**Enfins... eu vou deixar mais claro aqui que mesmo com o romance, o que vai influenciar muito é essa coisa da relação da família, oka? Bom, espero que vocês gostem do desenrolar da fic.**

**Agradecimentos especiais à **_Palas Lis, Josiane Veiga, Cassia-chan, Juliane.chan1 e queenrj _**pelos reviews. Adorei todos e em breve, responderei.**

**Agora eu tenho que correr... kissus a todos, e espero não demorar na volta.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
